Shadoe Stevens
Shadoe Stevens (Originally born as Terry Ingstad on November 3, 1947) is an American radio host, voiceover actor and television personality. He was the host of American Top 40 from 1988 to 1995. He currently hosts the internationally syndicated radio show, Top of the World and co-hosts Mental Radio, an entertaining approach to UFOs and paranormal topics, and he is the co-founeder and creator of Sammy Hagar's new rock station "Cabo Wabo Radio" broadcasting worldwide from the Cabo Wabo Cantina in Cabo San Lucas, Mexico. In Television, he is the voice of The Late Show with Craig Ferguson on CBS. His voice can be heard as the voiceover for G.O.D.. in the off-Broadway musical Altar Boyz. Shadoe is also often heard on Hits & Favorites. calling in at least once a week to share wisdom with his brother Richard Stevens and their friend Lori St. James. Early Life Stevens was born in Jamestown, North Dakota. He first came to fame in 1957, when a Life magazine article about him, entitled "America's Youngest DJ" featured a photo of Stevens broadcasting live over radio station KEYJ (now called KQDJ) in his hometown of Jamestown. The accompanying article extolled the fact that he had built his own working transmitter in the attic of his home the year before, using a "souped-up" wireless broadcasting kit with a hundred foot antenna, however it omitted the additional information that the equipment and advice needed to built the transmitter, had both been furnished by the staff engineers at KEYJ, which happened to be owned by his father an uncle; his family continues to own many radio stations in North Dakota to the current day under the Ingstad Family Media group. He was later "discovered" as personally is a "man on the streets" interview by the station and was soon broadcasting a weekly rock show called "Spin with Terry". During his High School years, he maintained a full-time at the stations, developing his now-famous "slow 'n low" style of speaking as host of "Mister Midnight" program. College and early career He attended and graduate rom the University of North Dakota, where he was a member of Sigma Nu fraternity. Majoring in Commercial Art and Radio/TV Journalism at the University of North Dakota and the University of Arizona, he put himself through college working in radio at KILO in Grand Forks, North Dakota; KQWB in Fargo, North Dakota; and KIXX in Tucson, Arizona, where he quickly became the most popular DJ in town, under the on-air persona of "Jefferson K." Following college, he joined the Bill Drake-formatted station WRKO in Boston, during the winter of 1968-69. At WRKO, he worked the early evening (6-9p.m.) shift during the station's peak in popularity. In the spring of 1970, he moved to Southern California to another Drake outlet, KHJ, as one of the last true "Boss Jocks", where his big baritone and energetic enthusiasm soon gained a following. Before long, he gained significant popularity on radio and became the announcer and sidekick on the nationally syndicated television series The Steve Allen Show. He went on to become an award-winning radio personality and program director in Los Angeles at KRLA. Attaining status as a programmer, he was hired to make a success of KMET-FM and then to create the programming for a news radio format on a new Los Angeles station, KROQ-FM ("K-Rock"), where he remained for five years. 1980s-rise to fame During the early 1980s, Stevens gained an additional cult following when he created and produced "Fred R. Rated for Federated", a long-running series of offbeat television commercials for The Federated Group, a chain of home electronics retailers in the western and southwestern United States. These ads were so popular they were subject of a two-page spread in Time Magazine and led to a movie deal, television shows and American Top 40. Acting Career Shadoe acted for the first time when coerced into auditioning for Arthur Miller's "After the Fall" at the University of Arizona. He got the demanding lead of Quentin, who is virtually never off the stage. One local reviewer said, the younger performer "commanded the stage with a commanding voice" He contributing several deadpan readings of absurd material for The Kentucky Fried Movie and then gained national recognition as the announcer for two incarnations of The Hollywood Squares (the 1986-1989 and the first 4 seasons of the 1998-2004 version) appearing in the middle square of the bottom row and guest hosting for a week on the earlier version during its final season, Shadoe returned to the show for a week to serve as guest announcer for a Game Show Week. as well as playing Kenny Beckett on the sitcom Dave's World (1993-1997) and played announcer for the Fender Bender 500 segments of Wake, Rattle and Roll He appeared as himself on an episode of The Larry Sanders Show and also on Caroline in the City. In 1988, he starred in the film Traxx. In 1990, he also starred as the title character on the TV series Max Monroe: Loose Cannon. In 1992, he made a small appearance in the comedy film Mr. Saturday Night. In 1996, he provided the voice for Doc Samson in The Incredible Hulk. In 1999, he had a cameo in a season 9 episode of Beverly Hills, 90210, playing Sonny Sharp, a former top radio DJ who befriends David Silver. In late 2005, Stevens was hired to be The Late Late Show's announcer a position he still holds. He is also the author of a series of children's book. The first released in 2006, was called The Big Galoot. As part of an April Fool's Day hosting swap, Stevens announced for The Price is Right with Craig Ferguson hosting while Drew Carey hosted The Late Late Show on April 1, 2014. Family Life Stevens married his first wife in 1967 (divorced, 1978) he then married Cynthia Gaydos in 1980 (divorced, 1984). Lastly, he married Beverly Cunningham (an international model) in 1986. Stevens has three children, one son, Brad, from his first marriage and two daughters from his third marriage, Amber Dawn and Chyna Rose. His daughter, Amber Stevens, is an actress appearing in the ABC Family Channel series Greek. She made an appearance on The Late Show with Craig Ferguson on July 27, 2007, with her father to promote the show. As a child, she also made a cameo appearance with her dad on American Top 40 the weekend of December 24, 1989, as part of a Christmas skit. His brother, Richard was a Disc Jockey on Citadel Media's Hits & Favorites format. Shows announced Hollywood Squares The Price is Right (2014 April Fool's Day episode) Links His Official Website His Official Radio show site His Official Publishing Company site Category:Announcers Category:People Category:1947 Births